Introspection
by Tsunade-chan
Summary: My life has always sucked. Me being a college student, finally becoming the captain of my blitzball team and then ending up in a jail cell because I had a mean right hook just doesn't seem surprising. AU TidusYuna  Minor Language. Now a Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Well hello there!

I just recently got into the Final Fantasy X fandom and I am slowly playing both the games. My attention span isn't really the greatest so it takes me forever to finish. Dx

This just kinda came out at random yesterday and since I haven't written a story in over two years... I'm a bit rusty. Enjoy. :)

* * *

My life has always sucked. To me being a college student, finally becoming the captain of my blitzball team and then ending up in a jail cell because I had a mean right hook just doesn't seem surprising. My one call even went unanswered.

I guess I better start at the beginning. It all started with my parents. The lovely two that they were. They had the perfect life, my father was a professional blitz player and my mother was the model trophy wife that did everything and didn't even need a maid. Then the perfect couple had a perfect little child.

Which wasn't me…it was my older brother Shuyin, who by all means is perfect. Just as talented and amazing as my father and as down to earth as my mother.

It was the perfect life and I was the accident that ruined it.

Shuyin was eight when I was born. At first he was excited to have a small sibling to bug just like many of his friends, but as time wore on he just ignored me for I was too dumb and too small to do anything.

The thing that started this whole sucky life was at the age of three my mother died of cancer. Apparently her pregnancy with me had inflamed some cancerous cells in her cervix. They didn't catch it in time. She died with in five days of the diagnosis.

My father began to drink heavily.

And my brother called me the monster that killed his mother.

I was three and had been told that I had no worth in being alive.

Time wore on, my fathers agent told him to get a nanny to raise me.

Nanny Haruhi was very indifferent. She didn't love me or show extreme kindness, but she was never abusive or harming to me in anyway. She just raised me to be another indifferent human in society.

More time passed, I saw Nanny less the moment I went to school.

Shuyin still seemed to ignore my existence.

My father continued to drink.

He loved to drink. There are many occasions when I would come home from school and find him in a drunken fit and eventually passed out before supper time.

He stopped eventually when I was six; he was stumbling outside and thought that a shoopuff (that was hired for a girl's birthday party down the street) was an enemy. He struck its ankles and the massive animal stomped and shook in rage almost killing all the party guests.

And for a year he truly became my father. He fired my nanny and began to become what most children had. He took me to school every day, helped me with homework, and eventually he taught me how to play blitzball. He stated to all his friends that I was his second prodigy, after my brother of course who at the time was being scouted early for professional teams. Jecht had become my dad. For a full year I had him, until he was gone.

One chilly night in November when I was seven he went out to play his usual professional blitz game. I stood at the door waiting with the blitzball he had first given me over a year ago.

He smiled and patted me on the head, "sorry kiddo not this time, your old man is heading out alone tonight."

I had whined that he always took me to the game. He just laughed saying he had a bad feeling about this one and yelled to Shuyin to turn a sphere on for me to watch. Who had complained the whole time glaring at me.

I only nodded and Jecht left my life forever.

He never made it to the game.

I watched the team lose that night, because dad wasn't there.

Apparently on the way to the game a drunk driver struck my old man's car dead on killing the star blitzplayer instantly.

Spira mourned the loss of such a great player.

And it was finally then that Shuyin and I both seemed to agree on something. We cried together because we lost our father.

It was at the funeral that a man in a black suit and tie came up to us.

He said his name was Auron and he was a good friend of my fathers. He was going to take us to Bevelle and raise us up there.

So we moved.

I didn't get along with many of my classmates, in Bevelle. I often found myself in verbal or physical fights with many of the children in class.

Auron was always there when I was sent to the principal's office…or on the rare occasion that I was suspended from school. Being the son of a once star blitz player seemed to have its advantages. For how many kids I beat up I never once got expelled.

I also found myself in fights with Shuyin when I got home.

I guess when thirteen when Auron finally had enough of my outrage at the world. He had to escort me home for the fifth time that year and when we arrived he grabbed my wrist and said, "Haven't you had enough Tidus?"

I glared at him.

Shuyin was behind him laughing at me for getting into another fight.

It seemed to be then that Auron lost all his calm composure and punched both of us. Causing both Shuyin and I to have matching black eyes. Auron then told us to get our act together.

"Our parents" he said, "wouldn't have tolerated this. Become friends." And with that he stormed off back into his office.

I looked at Shuyin.

He looked back at me.

And some how we both just started laughing which some how became friendship.

But like everything good in my life it has to move on. A year and half later Shuyin was signed with the Zanarkin Abes and moved away leaving me alone with just grumpy old Auron. Shuyin came to visit on the off season and sometimes on holidays. He called up once and a while…

"Tidus…how in the world did you get in there?" a female voice said pulling me out of my musings.

I look up from my place on the floor, "Yuna?"

"Tidus?" she says comically.

I stand, "Well to answer your question, I beat the crap out of some guys at the bar."

"For what?" she looks at me confused, "you're usually so composed."

"Some jackasses were saying we lost the blitz game today because we had an Al Bhed on our team." I grip the bars in front of me.

Yuna frown, I hoped that she'd understand at least a little since she was half Al Bhed.

She looked me in the eyes, "did you at least get a good punch in?"

I laughed, "I sent a few guys to the hospital."

She poked me in the forehead and frowned, "don't you dare do that again."

I laughed of course she'd be mad about that she was training to become a doctor after all. I put a hand on my heart, "scouts honour."

I eventually looked down at her sneakers, "how'd you know I was in here?"

She looked down as well to find out what I was staring at, "Lulu called me saying that she had to pick up her stupid husband from jail. I figured you were in here as well."

I laughed, "Yeah remind me to thank Wakka for watching my back. He got some good punches in." I looked back at her face and into her mismatched eyes, "I hope you got enough bail money because other wise I'm not quite sure why you came."

"Well how much is it?" she said as she began to fiddle around in her purse.

I leaned over and whispered into her ear.

Her eyes went wide open, "WHAT! That's more than I make in a month!" It was true part time jobs for college students didn't pay nearly enough, "I… I guess I could ask my parents." She said frowning.

"PLEASE DON"T" I nearly screamed in her face, the last thing I need is to be indebted to her old man. That'd be humiliating…being bailed out by your sort of girlfriends dad, not to forget either Braska wouldn't let her be near me ever again. I really need my study buddy for finals this year.

Her eyes looked pained and in incredible worry.

"Yuna you got a pen?" I asked.

She looked at me odd but went back to fiddling around in her purse. Once she found one she placed in my hand. I took her hand and began to scrawl numbers across it. She raised an eyebrow.

"Please can you phone this number?" I asked, "It's my brother, he lives in the city. Be wary though he might try to flirt with you but just say that Tidus is in jail and needs bail. He'll come running."

She nodded and turned to go out of the holding area but I called out, "AND PLEASE don't tell your dad. He'll never let us see each other again." I gulped I really didn't want to confess my feelings to her in a jail cell, so I added, "you know how much I need you to study, I'd fail without you."

She turned back to look at me with a small sad smile, "don't worry about it Tidus. You'll always be my study buddy." And she walked off.

I sunk into the ground sighing. It seems that we'll always be study buddies. Of course that's how we met.

First year chemistry. First day of college and I end up sitting beside a small brunette that I learn soon to be Yuna. As the professor was going over the finer points of the class he also announced that the person that we are sitting beside was also our lab partner so we better get acquainted.

So naturally Yuna and I talked and found out that we had a few things in common. We worked well together and after nearly failing one of my classes she decided to help me study. When I had found out that I passed my classes with flying colours I was so excited that I kissed her. Though both of us took it as I was over excited and just did something random, I began to notice that I wanted to kiss her more and more and not because I passed classes but because I well…

I began to see a bit of a change in Yuna as well… were she would…her friends tell me to ask her out, but I just can't seem to phrase it right or something gets in the way.

I sighed… minutes passed.

And after what seemed like hours Yuna, Shuyin, Shuyin's wife Lenne entered along with an officer; the man unlocked the cell and let me out, closed the cell and left the area.

Shuyin laughed letting go of Lenne's hand, "I can't believe my little brother was in jail for fighting." He nearly busted a gut and Lenne glared at him.

The great thing about Lenne is that once she found out I didn't have a mom, she decided that she'd become mine.

She poked one of her perfectly manicured nails into her husband's arm pit. "This is partially your fault." She said placing her hands on her hips, causing her shirt to tighten over her slowly growing baby bump.

Did I also mention how much I've always loved Lenne? She's constantly blaming my bad upbringing on Shuyin.

Shuyin rubbed his newest injury and questioned her statement, "How is it my fault?"

"Maybe if you weren't such a jerk to him for so many years." She snapped back. Yuna lifted an eyebrow at the subject. I never did tell Yuna about life… well the full story. I could tell she was getting ideas.

"How about let's leave? Yuna's dad by now is probably having a fit because she's not at home, work or school." I said in desperation, pushing the arguing couple to the door, "by the way how did you get here?" I asked Yuna.

"I took the train." She said smiling.

My brother, his wife and I stood back looking at her in horror, the three of us found public transit sickening. Maybe it was because from day one we always drove a car.

But for Yuna it was just something she had to deal with. Her father liked driving her places and for those places that he couldn't take her, she took the train or called one of her friends for a ride.

"I'll take you home." I said nodding, "When I get my car back."

It wasn't until everyone was buckled up in Shuyin's car that anyone said anything, "Which bar were you at?" Shuyin asked. Yuna shifted nervously beside me.

"The station." I replied.

Another moment of silence I stared out the back seat window.

"Why were you in a fight in the first place?" Shuyin said looking at me in the rear-view mirror, "I thought you quit that shit along time ago."

"Some ass fuck said we lost the game cause Gippal's Al Bhed."

"You mean your awesome left winger?"

"Yeah…"

"Well that dick got what was coming to him."

Silence again.

"Yuna did you see the game?" Lenne asked sweetly.

"Yes, I went with a couple friends," Yuna replied, "but we separated ways after the game. They wanted to go out to the bar for a couple after game drinks and I really wanted to study for the biology exam tomorrow. So I took the train home."

I groaned, "I forgot about that test. I don't get whose ever idea it was to put a test the day after a blitz game."

Shuyin scoffed, "I don't get why you fool around in the college league Tidus, and with your skills you don't need a degree to get the prefect job. Go pro man."

Lenne turned her face to look angrily at her husband, "I for one think it's admirable that Tidus wants to go to school for sports medicine, and play blitzball on the side. Not everyone can be a professional."

"Yeah but Tidus CAN." Shuyin stated angrily.

Thankfully we had just approached the station and I said a little too loudly, "There's my car."

Shuyin stopped the car almost immediately and I motioned Yuna to get out. I ran around the other side of the car and just in time for Yuna shutting the door. I took her by the elbow and nearly dragged her in the direction of my car.

"Ouch, Tidus you're hurting me." She said and my grip dropped instantly. And I turned to look at her.

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to get out of there." I scratched the back of my head.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Its okay…" she drifted off as if she was thinking and we continued to my car, "Your brother and his wife seem nice."

I fiddled in my jeans for my keys, and shrugged.

"Lenne…she seems to be protective of you."

"Well she tries to be my mom, since I never had one." I explained and pressed the unlock button on my fob. It was then that Shuyin honked the horn and Lenne rolled her window down. I turned to look at them.

"You better call Auron and tell him about what happened tonight when you get back to your dorm," Lenne called out, "because I will be in the morning and I'm sure he'd love to hear it from me. Oh and you're coming over for supper on Friday right?"

"I sure will mom!" I said in a sarcastic voice opened my door got in and slammed it shut. I heard Yuna call out "thank you" before sliding into the passenger side.

I sighed resting my head on the steering wheel and I heard their car peel off. I didn't remove it from that position until I heard Yuna say breathlessly, "it's snowing…"

I raised my head to look up and find the fat white flakes plastering themselves on my windshield. It was rare for it to snow in Zanarkand so the two of us just sat there watching it fall from the sky.

I fell out of my stupor when I heard Yuna yawn. I looked at my watch… when the hell did it become one in the morning?

"Shit," I cursed turning the car on, "I got to get to back your dad's going to kill me."

I had placed my hand on the gear shifter and was about to pull into reverse when Yuna placed her hand on mine and stated, "We…you and I, we have to talk."

I turned to look at her, and that is when she kissed me. It was short but exciting at the same time. She pulled back, her face red and looking at the grey interior.

"I-I-I-I love you!" she stammered out.

I being in shock just let my jaw drop to the floor. Yuna stared at me for a while; I was so blown away that I couldn't really do anything to respond.

But she obviously took it the wrong way, when she looked away reject.

"Yuna," I said. She looked up at me and I placed my pointer and middle fingers under her chin and slowly leaned forward placing a long, wonderful kiss on her lips.

And when we broke I said, "I love you too, since the moment took a seat beside you on chemistry class. Be _my_ girl?"

She blushed smiling, "That'd be lovely!"

"Well we better get you home I'm sure your parents are worried." I said pulling the car into reverse.

"Mom wont care." She said and I gave her a quick glance before heading onto the street ahead, "Mom's always liked the idea of you and me…so if I said…" she paused to blush some more, "we're dating…she'd be excited."

"Would she be excited to know you left the house at a late hour to help bail me out of jail?" I said while I stopped at a red light.

"I didn't even like it!" she said in a stern tone then she frowned, "I'll lie. Say we're studying for the bio exam."

The rest of the car ride was done in silence.

Eventually I pulled up in front of her house and shut the car off. Yuna stepped out and I went out along with her.

She turned to me and asked, "Uh… Tidus what are you doing?"

"Walking you to your door." I said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. She just smiled and accepted it. And upon reaching the door it flew open and her father Braska was on the other side.

"Yuna do you know what time it is?" he asked her, and then turned to me, "why have you kept my daughter out late?"

"Dad!" she said in a whiny voice, "he needed help studying for the test tomorrow so I went over to his dorm room and helped him out! You know we always study best as a team."

Braska gave me a glare and stated, "Well thanks driving her home."

There was silence until I said, "Good night Yuna."

"Good night Tidus." She said with a dreamy smile and I walked away and heard the door slam closed. Jumping into my car I saw her silhouette in the window. I smiled and drove off. Maybe my life didn't suck so much after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again!

I have been fighting with this idea since I finished the previous chapter back in July. Last night I end up, finishing it up. I had originally meant Introspection to be a one shot but this won over and I wanted to post it.

I hope that you all enjoy.

* * *

Yuna leaves for Luca in two days, even if it's just to check out the college. I knew. I just knew that she'd fall in love with it and never come back.

Just like everything in life that's made me happy it just abandons me eventually. I should have seen this coming.

Rikku tells me that I am the only one that can keep her in Zanarkand.

What does Rikku know? It was inevitable.

Yuna says she's only a phone call away if she goes. What does a phone call mean when she's studying?

Absolutely nothing.

She never answers her phone, and even if I am in the room I have to kiss her to distract her.

Damn it all! Why did the best medical masters program be in Luca? What's wrong with the one in Zanarkand?

Something shifts in my arms and I realise that the toddler I was holding wants out. I spaced out again.

"Awe, is Uncle Tidus not paying attention to you Hikaru?" my brother Shuyin says in a baby voice with a slight mocking tone.

I wanted to punch my brother… hard.

"Leave him alone!" was called from the kitchen. Of course Lenne has to set her husband straight.

I get up from my position on the floor and walk to the kitchen, Shuyin followed carrying his son over his shoulder as if the child is a sack of potatoes. Lenne frowned when we enter.

"Can't you carry him like a normal person?" the woman glared taking the child from him.

The doorbell rang.

It was Yuna. I knew it would be Yuna. Lenne invited her over for the usual family dinner.

"Sorry I am late." She says, "The train was packed and I missed my stop." Then she squeals at the sight of Hikaru, "Awe how's my little man?"

I enter the room just in time to see the child exclaim, "Oonaa!" and then practically hop into her arms.

I am jealous of the fact that my nephew can shove his face into her breasts and in public no less. Shuyin read the expression on my face and laugh taking his son out of Yuna's arms, "Okay enough of that you're making Uncle Tidus jealous."

Lenne and Yuna give a confused look and I groan. _Did he really have to do that?_

Supper was the usual affair. Shuyin reiterating a play-by-play of his most recent game, which we had all seen but never had the heart to interrupt him. Next usually came the after dinner sweet of coffee and tea, Lenne's usual questions about school. Shuyin's many stories of us as kids. Lastly the fight to get Hikaru to go to bed.

Yuna and I took that as our exit.

I insisted on taking her home.

The car ride was done in silence. WhenI finally parked my car in front of her house and we both stepped out. I couldn't look at her.

"Tidus what do you think about me going? Are you alright with it?" she asks over the roar of passing cars, her eyes are staring at the frame of the window.

I frown looking down at the asphalt, why is she asking me about this now of all times?

"I don't see why I matter you're the one taking the program." I look up at her. Her eyes are welling up with tears.

"Because I have to know Tidus!" she said stamping her foot, tears now flowing from her eyes. "You're the most important person to me and you haven't said a thing about the idea of me moving!"

"It doesn't matter," I said, "This is what you want."

"It does!" she said stamping her foot on the ground, "Tidus I want to know what _you_ want!"

"You really want to know what I want?" I asked.

"Yes Tidus!" she gave an exasperated sigh, "I want to know so tell me." She then wiped the tears away and stared at me with her red eyes.

I think about it…

Well it's a really easy answer. I want her to stay, but I can't tell her that. She's been planning on doing this for since…forever.

I'm frowning. I must resist telling her not to go.

"Tidus," she says talking steps, reaching out towards me. I look at the ground because I know if I look at her I'm going to do something stupid.

"Tidus…you don't want me to leave do you?" she asked. She's right in front of me; her hand is resting on my cheek.

I turn my head away trying to focus on anything but her and I fail. My eyes meet hers and my resolve crumbles to ash.

I whispered out, "yes."

I take her hands in mine and look into her multicoloured eyes, "Don't go to Luca even to just check out the college. Stay here with me."

She smiled and attempted to brush her tears away with our hands clamped together, "Then I won't."

I kissed her then, with her father standing in the window watching us. I was slightly disturbed by the fact, but I try to rationalize that he's doing it for his daughter's safety.

We break and she smiles, "Now to tell father."

I rolled my eyes, "well that is going to be a complete and utter joy."


End file.
